The present invention relates to a framework including reinforcing webs and to the reinforcing webs.
Structural frameworks of the type to which the present invention generally relate are typically found in buildings and commonly take the form of trusses or braced wall panels. Trusses come in several forms with two typical forms being a pitched truss (e.g., a roof truss) and a straight or parallel chords truss (e.g., a floor truss). Trusses are formed with chords having webs connected thereto to reinforce the truss. Braced wall panels are similarly constructed, but used in an orientation where the chords or xe2x80x9cbeamsxe2x80x9d extend generally vertically. Over the years, webs have evolved from lumber cut to shape and length and toe nailed into place. Later, such wooden webs were joined with nailing plates having integral nails. Currently, all metal webs with integral nailing plates pressed into the sides of the chords are used to construct some trusses (particularly flat trusses). The evolution of webs and their securement has improved both the efficiency in manufacture and the structural integrity of the formed truss.
During the construction of trusses using wood webs and separate nailing plates or metal webs with integral nailing plates, the set up of the truss forming machine is time consuming and critical since it is necessary to set up the jig with reaction pads or pedestals for use in driving the nailing plates into the webs and/or chords. Further, when the truss uses wood webs and separate nailing plates, each web has to be custom cut (although the webs may be mass produced to a unique configuration) and positioned by hand to effect installation which is time consuming and therefore costly. Further, as the price of wood has increased, metal webs have become more economically attractive. The metal webs that are pressed into the sides of the chords, unlike wood webs that fit between inside edges of the cords, may sometimes make stacking of the trusses difficult because the webs have portions that project from the opposite faces of the chords. There is thus a need for an improved metal web that fits between inside edges of the chords like wood webs.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a metal web that will fit between the beams of a structural framework; the provision of such a web that can be easily secured to the beams; the provision of such a web having a single configuration useable on a variety of frameworks with the same configuration; the provision of such web that can be economically made and used; and the provision of a structural framework utilizing such a web.
A metal web member of the present invention is preferably for use in a fabricated framework comprising at least two spaced apart beams with transverse thickness and having exterior surfaces and at least one web member secured to the beams and extending between generally opposed exterior surfaces of the beams. The web member comprises a support section having transverse width substantially equal to or less than the transverse thickness of the beams and having opposite ends. A tab extending longitudinally from the support section at each end thereof has planar engagement surfaces. Each tab is sized and shaped for generally flat, face-to-face engagement of its planar engagement surface with a respective one of the exterior surfaces of one of the beams for of the tab securement thereto. The tabs are further adapted to receive a fastener through the planar engagement surface for the securement of the web member to the beams.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of constructing a structural framework for a building comprises the step of providing first and second beams at least partially spaced apart, each beam having longitudinally extending exterior surfaces. At least one metal web is provided for interconnection between the first and second beams. The web has a support section and a tab extending outwardly from generally adjacent each end of the support section. Each tab is formed to have a planar engagement surface and a fastener hole extending through the planar surface. The tabs at each end of the support section of the metal web are arranged for flat, face-to-face engagement with one of the exterior surfaces of a respective one of the first and second beams such that the support section extends at an angle with respect to the first and second beams. The tabs are secured to the beams by passing a fastener through the fastener hole of each tab and into said respective one of the first and second beams.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a tool for driving a screw through a web and into a beam of a structural framework for a building comprises a tool head having an engaging portion for engaging a head of a screw to rotate the screw and drive the screw into the workpiece in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the screw. A drive shaft is arranged transverse with respect to the intended direction of driving of the screw into the work piece. A drive transmission between the drive shaft and the engaging portion transmits rotary drive from the drive shaft to the engaging portion. The drive transmission is constructed to limit the torque applied by the tool head to the screw.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a die tool forms a securing tab on a metal web to be used in forming a structural framework for a building. The die tool includes a bottom die tool having a squash block and a capture block, the squash block being moveable relative to the capture block. A top die tool has a squash block moveable relative to a capture block. A guillotine block is movable relative to the squash blocks and the capture blocks to cut the web. The web is retained by the capture blocks and the squash blocks are moved relative to the capture blocks so as to squash the end of the web so as to form a flattened portion of the securing tab. The guillotine block is moved relative to both the capture blocks and the squash blocks so as to cut lateral edge portions from the flattened portion of the securing tab.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.